Roses Have Thorns (Brian Blake Fanfiction)
by Bard this Way
Summary: Naomi is Daryl and Merles younger sister. What happens when she is separated from them at the beginning of the zombie apocalypse? What happens when she is brought to Woodbury?


Disclaimer: I do not own The Walking Dead, any of its characters, or story lines, they all belong to the creators of the show and AMC.

""""""""""""""""

There was a strong smell of blood in the air as Naomi walked through the woods. She was attentive to her surroundings the whole time, not giving any walker the chance to sneak up on her. As she stayed on guard against the walkers, she also held hope of coming across either one if not both of her brothers.

Merle and Daryl were both older than her, and were both very protective over her. She sighed, running her hands through her tangled hair. Unfortunately, in the chaos that marked the beginning of the world's end managed to separate her from the two men she trusted with her life.

Naomi wanted to stop walking, hoping that they would find her sooner or later. She refrained from stopping though, being uneasy at the possibility that they could find her too late.

She had done great with her brothers for the first two months in the apocalypse. They were actually starting to look at things more hopefully than before. There was even a group that the three of them had joined. .a group run by Shane Walsh. Her brothers didn't really take a specific liking to the group or any of its members. They were just with the group of current survivors for the supplies and shelter that they were provided with.

Naomi tthough, actually liked the group. Despite the fact that she had tried to locate their camp, she could not find it. Her and her brothers had gone away from the group to go looking for alcohol and cigarettes. .. along with drugs for Merle. She sighed again in defeat as she kept walking, not willing to let her guard down. The last time they went looking, had obviously been proven not to have gone as expected.

She wondered if her brothers had found their way back to the group or if they were stroll out looking for her after several days. She knew one thing, she'd keep looking for them until they were found, them being all she had. Naomi had the southern draw like her brothers, she had blue eyes like them as well and was very in shape. The young woman was good with a crossbow like Daryl but that had been the only weapon she had bothered learning how to use.

Hearing the faint sound of growling, Naomi spun around quickly seeing a walker approaching her. Swinging her bow around, she aimed it at the walkers head and fired. She felt the tension of the weapon release and watched as the arrow cleanly shot into the walkers head. Walking over to the crumpled corpse, she pulled her arrow from it and cleaned it using the grass. .. and also by wiping it on her pants.

After putting the arrow away, she walked deeper into the woods. The lonely woman fought back the urge to yell for her brothers. The only thing that restrained her from doing so was that she would have more chance of allowing walkers to find her than her brothers.

Looking to the side for just one short moment, she felt herself run square into someone's chest. Startled, she backed up quickly and raised her crossbow ready to fire. It was then that the one shade ran into raised his hands in surrender, keeping her from shooting him as he spoke, "I'm among the living."

She studied the man then. He was not a big guy, sure, he had some muscle to him, but he was not tall. He was tanned and had short dark hair with a beard of the same color and length. The man was undeniably dirty and baded on the blood splattered across his shirt, he had been forced to fight for his life like everyone else. Seeing that he was definitely among the living like he claimed to be, Naomi nodded and lowered her weapon slowly.

After a period of slightly awkward silence between them, he asked, "Are you bit or scratched?"

Naomi shook her head to his question, "No, I haven't let one of those geeks so much sd lay a finger on me."

Smiling and looking as if he was about to laugh, he offered, "Look, I got a place a good ways from here and better yet Igot a truck to drive there in. Why don't you come with me?"

Naomi was hesitant to make a decision, "I have my brothers here... I need to find them, they're probably looking for me."

The man nodded slightly, "That sounds good and all, but it's dangerous out here by yourself even more than being with someone else. Like I said, I have a truck, why dont you come back with me and get cleaned up. After that, you can use one of the cars to look for your brothers all you want. How about that?"

I sighed and shifted my weight somewhat nervously before nodding slightly, "Alright, I guess I can do that... I'm Naomi by the way."

The man smiled and grabbed my hand in a handshake, "I'm Martinez."


End file.
